


He's Mine

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And should probably be more careful when walking alone in the woods, Angry Bill, Blood, But it's not very graphic, But it's there, DONT READ IF BLOOD SQUICKS YOU, Decapitation, Dipper almost gets kidnapped, Dipper gets beaten up a little, Dipper is Demon Bait, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU UPSET, It really isn't safe, Jealous Bill, M/M, Very Protective Bill Cipher, a lot of blood, not very graphic, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lovely child." A voice purred from around him. It echoed trough the trees like a sibilant hiss. Shuddering Dipper reached for the little packet of herbs he kept in his coat pocket. It was a varied mixture, but could do mild damage to most creatures. Enough for him to be able to get away hopefully. "So pretty, won't you come with me young one?" </p>
<p>"Yeah" Dipper started, narrowed eyes peering about the shadows, "that seems like an incredibly stupid idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper gets attacked and molested by a demon who, surprisingly enough, is not Bill. Bill doesn't take this very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know others have done this and every person I've read doing this has done it wonderfully! Its just such a rad idea tha I wanted to try it out myself. I hope no one is mad about that.
> 
> (Also please don't leave comments asking or demanding that I write more. It stresses me out a lot and I, well I don't want to fuss but I'd prefer to hear what you thought instead. Thank you, sorry.)

"Lovely child." A voice purred from around him. It echoed trough the trees like a sibilant hiss. Shuddering Dipper reached for the little packet of herbs he kept in his coat pocket. It was a varied mixture, but could do mild damage to most creatures. Enough for him to be able to get away hopefully. "So pretty, won't you come with me young one?" 

"Yeah" Dipper started, narrowed eyes peering about the shadows, "that seems like an incredibly stupid idea."

In response the voice snickered. "Oooh," it hummed, "little boy with little claws. What a feisty thing." It sounded incredibly pleased for some reason. "I'll enjoy playing with you." 

Scowling, Dipper tensed. "That's not going to happen." 

"Hmm, pride looks good on you lovely boy." It hissed and before anything else could be said a shape blurred from the tree line and barreled into him. With a grunt Dipper was slammed into a tree and then thrown to the ground. Groaning he turned onto his back in time to see a man with bright red eyes and hair as dark as the night hovering over him with a grin. "Pain looks better." He commented. 

Glaring, Dipper quickly pulled out the packet of herbs and tossed it at him. The man screamed, stumbling back and Dipper scrambled to his feet, rushing away. He just had to make it back to the shack. There were protections around the shack, things to keep creatures like that out. He just had to-

He yelled as a hand caught his arm in a bruising grip, long claws tearing into his skin as he was slammed hard against another tree. The man pressed against him, lips pulled back into a snarl that was all sharp, black teeth. "You impudent little brat." The creature hissed, his other hand grabbing Dipper's face, covering his mouth as he did. Dipper winced as more of those pointed finger's dug into his cheeks, drawing trails of warm blood that slid languidly down his skin.

"I was going to play nice pretty thing." The inhuman man growled pushing Dipper's head further into the tree, forcing the teen to wince. "I was going to make you my lovely little pet, we would've had fun." Some of the anger seemed to drain from him suddenly and his burning eyes trailed from Dipper's face and down his body before drawing back up. His grin returned then. 

"Maybe we still will." He murmured leaning in and licking a bloody trail up Dipper's chin. "I can approve of a bit of violence, your claws aren't particularly sharp little thing." He laughed then, nipping lightly at the brunette's throat and Dipper grimaced under the creature's hand. "I'll just need to punish you a bit. A little training and i'm sure I can make you purr for me." 

Grimace morphing into a scowl as the red eyed man trailed sharp kisses down his throat, Dipper reached again into his pocket. This time his hand closed around a knife, which he slowly slid out. The herbs hadn't done much good so he really didn't think his chances were that good with a measly little pocket knife. But there was no way he was going to just sit back and let this creature do what he wanted with him. 

Maybe a good stab to the heart or a slash across the throat would catch him off guard. The shack was only a few minutes away. If he could just wound this guy enough to distract him for a few minutes, he'd be home free. He adjusted his grip on the knife, still debating between the two options. 

Only to have the decision taken from his as a shot of fire sent the creature flying away from him. Shocked, Dipper could only stare ahead of himself, knife hand slightly raised and poised to strike. "I leave you alone for five minutes." Blue flames trailed up from Dipper's feet, wrapping around him and pulling him away from the tree and towards-

"Bill?" Dipper asked sounding shocked as he came to a stop beside the blonde demon. Said demon smirked at him despite the definite red glow to his eye.

"Hey there Pine Tree." He chirped running the tips of his finger's across one of Dipper's bloody cheeks. "You been cheating on me with a lesser demon? For shame kid." 

"I-what?" Dipper blinked. "That's a demon?" It took a moment for the entirety of Bill's sentence to sink in at which point he flushed. "Wait a- Bill!"

"Shhh kid." Bill hushed pressing his bloody finger against the brunette's lips. Dipper grimaced at the slick of his own blood while Bill grinned a grin that was too wide to be anything but fake. The demon turned from the floating teenager and directed that grin on the lesser demon who was just starting to pick himself up off the ground. His eye began to burn a toxic red as he stepped away from Dipper and towards the other hell spawn. 

Shadows flicked about him, darkening,  lengthening and distorting as red flames grew from the ground around his feet, licking steadily up his body as he moved. The grin he'd directed at Dipper, previously purposefully calm and cheerful slid into something wider and more sinister. A terrifying thing that was all teeth and malice that reflected the bloodlust in his single burning eye perfectly. He snickered as the other demon began to look rightly uneasy, shifting back into a more defensive stance. "The adults are talking." 

"Cipher." The other demon growled, one foot sliding almost I conciliatory back as the blonde shapeshifter drew ever closer. 

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Bill asked almost pleasantly. Almost because really, there was nothing pleasant about the demon right now. All fire and death wrapping around him like a shroud, seeming to saturate the very air in shimmering waves of power. His grin widened. "Goooood, that'll make this much easier." 

The other demon had a split second to react, leaping out of the way as the very ground beneath him reached up in a giant stone hand that cracked loudly as it closed around nothing but air. He had no time to celebrate this evasion as seconds after, a black gloved hand wrapped tight around his neck and slammed him into the ground. "You." Bill growled, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "You touched my meat sack," his grip tightened and he stood, pulling the other demon up with him until he was held above Bill's. 

"How dare you touch my meat sack." The lesser demon's hands scraped at Bill's arm insistently, tearing clothing and skin but Bill paid that no mind. With a twitch of his hand he tossed the red eyed demon through a tree, following him and forcing his hand 'through' the dark haired demon's chest. He reveled in the scream that tore itself away from the red eyed bastard's lips even as he grabbed he covered his mouth with a ruthless, clawed hand. Snickering at the pain in the other's eyes, the dream demon leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Give me," he cooed, "one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The only answer he received was a muffled groan and Bill's face morphed into a terrible, gleeful smile. "That's what I thought." Without a second's hesitation, Bill ripped the other demon's head off. Still grinning, the Shapeshifter stood up and made his way back toward's Dipper who looked caught somewhere between horrified and impressed. His grin only widened. 

"You really are a trouble magnet kid." He hummed cupping the teen's cheeks with both of his bloody hands. The brunette flinched and frowned at the warm, iron scented liquid, like he wasn't already covered in enough blood. "Really, isn't one demon enough for you?"

"You're bleeding." Dipper blurted because honestly, what else could he say? He'd been attacked and Bill freaking Cipher had shown up to save him. And really, shouldn't he be more terrified about the fact that Bill seemed so, invested in him? That he'd literally torn apart another demon for trying to take him? He felt like he should be, so why did he feel so warm inside instead?

Bill laughed. "Aww, are you worried about me Pine Tree?" The demon cooed, leaning in to press a kiss to his eyebrow. "How cute," he snickered at the glare Dipper shot him as he pulled away, "but don't be. I'll be all healed and good as new before you can say 'being of pure energy with no weaknesses'." 

Dipper scowled but nodded. "Okay, fair enough." He wiggled slightly and glanced down at the ground, which he was still hovering several inches above. "Can you put me down now?"

He seemed to consider the request for a moment before smirking and kissing one of Dipper's bloody cheeks. "Nah, you look cute wrapped up in my power kid." He purred, wrapping his arms around the now blushing teen. "Besides," the demon knocked their foreheads together, "I still haven't heard a thank you Pine Treee. Come on, repeat after me. Thank you oh merciless and grand Lord Cipher, Master of Dreams!"

Dipper gaped at him. "Wha-Bill!" He shrieked looking mortified. "I'm not saying that!"

The demon scoffed, looking amused. "Wow Pine Tree, who knew you were the ungrateful type." He faked a sniffled, looking hurt. "And to think, I risked my life to save you." 

Dipper scowled and turned his head away. "No you didn't." He grumbled quietly as Bill continued to go on about how ungrateful Dipper was. Flushing he bit his lip before muttering a near silent, "thank you."

Bill's rant immediately ground to a halt. "What was that kid?" He chirped sounding pleased as he titled his head so that he was once again looking the embarrassed brunette in the eye. "I didn't quite hear you." 

Dipper rolled his eyes at that. Yeah right, Bill could hear a mouse sneeze if he wanted to. Blush only growing as the demon continued to stare at him expectantly, he finally mustered up the courage to repeat himself. "Thank you." 

Bill's grin was unbearably smug. "You're welcome Pine Tree." He chirped before darting in to kiss him again, only this time the demon kissed him on the lips. Dipper's eyes blew wide but before he could react it was over and Bill was pulling away, smirking with wide, bloody lips. "Keep looking at me like that and you can consider us even." He purred, running his thumb along the teen's lower lip.

Suddenly Dipper was dropped to the ground with a yelp and Bill was laughing as he began to float towards the tree tops. "See you later Pine Tree!" He chirped down at him. "Try not to get attacked by anything else on your way home, aside from me of course." 

Dipper's entire face flushed. "Bill!" He shrieked, scrambling to his feet as the demon disappeared with an echoing laugh. Huffing, Dipper dusted himself off and tried to will away his blush. Stupid Bill, always messing with him. 

His eyes trailed almost against their will to the body of the other demon, lying headless on the forest floor. Instead of feeling the nausea he should've felt at the sight of a dead body all he could feel was that same warmth from before. Bill had done that, for him. Grimacing, the teen dropped his face into his hands with a groan. 

"Please don't tell me I have a crush on Bill." He muttered and then promptly pulled his head out of his hands because damn it he was still covered in blood. His frown deepened, great, not only did he maybe, possibly have a thing for the creepy dream demon. But now he was starting to rub off on him too. Sighing, he turned and began to trek home. 

He was clearly losing it, he'd go home, take a bath and a nap and everything would make more sense when he woke up. And he absolutely refused to lie awake thinking about Bill, yeah. Oh who was he fooling? He was definitely going to lie awake thinking about Bill. And the worst part was that Bill would probably know that he was too. 

Stupid demon.


End file.
